8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Captain's Log: Captain Aurora Mei
These are the adventures of Aurora DeLaRosa Mei STARDATE 92210.42 This is my first log as Commander. I just got promoted and given command of the ship the USS Mountain's Grace. I am still in shock of what happened. Apparently Commodore Shepherd was transferred back to Earth as a Liaison for the 8th. I am going to miss working with him. The Mountain's Grace was damaged in the fight so before it is ready to leave Remora Station it will need to be repaired. I have Nival helping work on the ship and get to know her inside and out as we speak. I am hoping that Nival will be my chief Engineer. Maybe also during this time that the ship is being repaired we will have time to discuss our wedding plans. I was hoping to have Commodore Shepherd be the one, to do the ceremony, but with his transfer I hope he can still come back and do it. I just hope I can make him proud on my own ship, I wouldn't be here without, him, Vaughn, Kos, and others of the 8th, I have learned so much. Well I guess that is all for now, must get back to see how my ship and her crew is doing after the fight with the undine. STARDATE 92176.32 We are finally back on station on a short shore leave, as we wait for the higher ups to discuss what is to happen next. I am glad to be out of the veil and have some time to rest and relax. Hopefully now I can plan my wedding to Nival. I am curious to what the Flags are discussing, but I guess that will happen in due time. For now I will rest relax, check in on the crew and start trying to get the USS paragon checked out in dry dock for the time being. An XO's work is never done, Commodore Shepherd hasn't came out of his ready room much since we docked. What is all this crazy news I am hearing going around station about Earth Space Dock being attacked by undine. I guess only time will tell what will happen. I better get these modification specs to science and engineering here on station so they can start working on them to attempt to solve our problems and make the necessary modifications to any of the ships who are going to head into the veil soon. STARDATE 92017.55 We were successful in obtaining a small sample and running a few tests on the new element. The mission was amusing. Lt. Nival was able to modify some type 5 probes into molecule vacuums. We prepared two runabouts with these probes. Lt. 01010110 prepared a bunch of tests that was programmed into the unmanned runabout. Commander Ramius set the coordinates of the runabout and when we were ready we launched it. By the time the tests were over the runabout collected 200 molecules of the new element, but the runabout would not answer to commands so we sent runabout two out to cable tow it in so we didn't disrupt the samples. Now we need to run tests and analyze the new element to try to figure out if we can use it to make passage through the veil easier. Until we have the results we have engineering repairing the shuttle, science team analyzing the data, and others helping keep us safe and other possible tasks needed. That is all I have for now. STARDATE 91780.80 Personal Log: Recently I got promoted to Lt. Commander. My new position is on the USS Paragon, I am the executive officer. I hope I can do the job well. I have been preparing the ship to make it ship shape for exploration soon. I just hope I can live up to this opportunity. I know the recent events with Q has shaken me up, but I realized that I could have died during the event that killed my father, just as easily as it did him. Since then I figured the best way to prevent that or help others is to become a doctor and heal people. Now I am not so sure. After spending some time thinking about the events and the recent promotion test, I came up with the conclusion that just being a doctor isn't all that I want to be. My dad had faith in me that I could be a good diplomat/leader. Now I think the best option is to move on and try to be the best I can be whether my path leads me to be a doctor again later, or to expand my horizon to explore, meet new people, and become a captain eventually will allow me to help and protect others in a way I can't as just a doctor. I guess I will have to see where time and opportunities take me in the future. Till then I have a ship to get ready, a wedding to prepare for, and attempt to do the best I can in the now. STARDATE 91672.14 Personal Log: Today was a very disturbing day. I feel like I relived my dad's own death not to mention that I died right beside him. Death is disturbing, I remember feeling pain and falling into the black abyss. If I had really died then I would not have saved Geode's people, I would not have even become a doctor. This experience makes me want to rethink my life.... Am I doing the best I can, should I have followed the footsteps my dad wanted me to and be someone completely different. I have the next 36 hours to spend on station to contiplate and figure out what to do. Will I be ready to return to duty after that.... I am not sure. I am too stunned and shocked for words. Why? Q says he will be back, what will he do to torture us next. Is it bad enough he made us lose our memories, and torture us the way he did? To that I do not have an answer. I am not sure if I should be looking forward to talk about this experience, but I know I should. I want to be with Nival right now and have him hold me in his arms and comfort me. But he is probably busy fixing station. I wonder when we will actually be married, Life is too short.... Maybe I will spend some time alone first in the holodeck to think. STARDATE 91340.55 It has been a stressful couple of weeks on the science floor. We had a infestation of power eating fungus in the biopacks that caused power surges and damaged equipment as well as a lot of the science floor. I have been having to basically make house calls for my medical stuff lately since repairs have been going on. But with repairs either completed or almost completed. I am finally able to start getting back into a routine, which is good since we have a new doctor in sickbay now. Dr. H'tirtis . He has been a real big help with the mess down there. Helping get supplies checked out and everything back in order and working properly. My next step is to check people on the station for symptoms from the fungal infestion and get them treated before anything else happens STARDATE 91309.93 Sickbay is finally cleaned up and ready to go. I was so shocked the other day I was invited into the Commodore's office where Lt. Calissa Vasilakis and was promoted to full Lieutenant and made acting Chief Medical Officer of Remora Station. I hope I can do the job well. STARDATE 91292.43 Sickbay is finally starting to recover from our back to back triage. In about a week all the recovery patients should be back to work and out of sick bay. I believe our medical staff at the station did a great job at dealing with so many injuries. I was really happy to see David Hunter with a load of medical supplies last night. With sickbay starting to get back into routine, science hall cleaned up, and medical supplies restocked, we should be just about ready for another disaster. But hopefully the crew will have a little time to rest before that happens. Personal: I am glad things are getting back to normal in sickbay. Hopefully now I can have some time to continue my projects I am working on. One project is testing an experimental drug from planet Trill that will safely remove a symbiote from a joined trill without killing the host. I plan one day heading back to Trill to do some more tests to get it approved by starfleet. But that will happen in the late future sometime. I have a few other projects in the works too. STARDATE 91281.40 I don't have much time to write this log, but sickbay has been hectic lately. We had two back to back triage groups. The first group was 52 from the USS Faraday and the 2nd was 80 from the USS Challenger . They all had a variety of wounds some minor, others critical. I lost count on how many surgeries I have preformed the last few days. The whole science floor is a mess, supplies are needing restocked. I have my work ahead of me. I also still need to do another medical report. I hope when this all calms down I have time to get everything back in order before the next round of disaster. STARDATE 91273.77 Today i spent some time in the Halodeck to do a little training of my own. I did ship command simulation "Suspect" and "Wargames." I will do a brief write up about those and say how I felt doing it and how I think I did. I got approval from Commodore Shepard to do physical exams on the Remora station crew. that is going slowly since I am having a hard time getting a hold of the crew during this busy time of training and maintence of the station. Supplimental: We are also preparing to do a rescue mission to attempt to save the USS Faraday. I am suppose to go as medical support. I have the supplies I need to go ready and waiting for the mission. I hope the mission goes well. STARDATE 91272.67 We had a group simulation on Remora Station. I had to run the science console during it. Luckily I have been brushing up on the console, I also had to help with the setting up medical, for possible radiation and casualities. The simulation went pretty well, I was able to do my part. I hope to continue doing more training so I will be ready to take on more roles with in the fleet. STARDATE 91259.55 I am glad things are finally settling down around Remora Station. Shep is going to be leaving soon hopefully for some recovery on a nearby planet. Since the incident with the USS Whaleshark, I have been putting sickbay back in order, organizing medical supplies and studying the station's medical records. I am not sure how up to date these record's are. I hope to get them up to date and current. To accomplish this I may have to start giving medical check-ups to all personal on the station. I did recently see Ensign Nival in recently for radiation treatments. Lt. Kuhr also came in recently to do sleep troubles. I am suppose to help him the rite of emergence ritual soon to try to figure out if his past lives have had this same problem. I need to talk to Commodore Shepherd about the medical records and see if I should start doing check-ups soon. Category:Personnel Logs